


ColdFlash Drabble #2

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: ColdFlash Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Len is so done, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: prompt “YOU SAID TO BE HONEST STOP HITTING ME!”





	ColdFlash Drabble #2

Len had to pause in the doorway when he saw the scene taking place before him. Mick was seated on the ratty old couch, chuckling into the lip of his beer bottle as Barry cowered in the corner, arms up to protect himself while Lisa wailed on him with a pillow.

“WELL THAT’S JUST YOUR OPINION, AND IT’S WRONG!!!!” She shrieked as she continued to pummel the hero with one of the pillows that were usually left on the couch for whoever ended up crashing on it when they stayed in this particular safe house.

“YOU SAID TO BE HONEST! STOP HITTING ME!!” Barry yelled right back, though he was clearly trying not to laugh at the same time.

Len cleared his throat then, making Lisa pause her assault and all eyes turn to him. “Mind explaining as to why you are trying to bludgeon my boyfriend to death with a pillow?” he drawled, an unimpressed expression gracing his face.

“He said the dress I was looking at wasn’t my color,” Lisa said, tone clipped and eyes still full of fire.

“It isn’t,” Barry says before flashing across the room to stand by Len. “She showed me the catalog and said to be honest.”

Heaving a sigh and pinching the bridge of his nose, Len resists the urge to walk right back out and go to another safe house for the night. “I’m staying out of this. The two of you,” he says, pointing and gesturing between Lisa and Barry “figure this out on your own. I’m too tired to play referee.”

Walking off he hears Lisa start to argue with Barry that she would look stunning in whatever dress she was talking about while Barry flounders and tries to agree and say that he just meant she would look better in the red or black version, not the navy blue one she had initially pointed at.

He blocks it out, going up to tinker on the cold gun until their argument is settled and Barry comes to join him for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
